In Her Heels
by louiselane
Summary: Lois is frustrated because she wants to share Superman's hero life with him and Diana wants to know how it feels to be mortal. Be careful what you wish for. LLSM and WWBM
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In her Heels  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** Destroyer  
**Category:** Romance   
**Pairing:** Lois/Superman, Batman/Diana  
**Characters:** Lois, Diana, Superman, Batman, Flash, John'n  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own DC comics, Superman, or Batman. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois is frustrated because she wants to share Superman's hero life with him and Diana wants to know how it feels to be mortal. Be careful what you wish for.   
**Dedication:** To Renee for beta reading this fanfiction and helping me with my English.

A few days after Superman's huge defeat of Darkseid, he was with Batman, Flash, and the other members of the league. They were at the Daily Planet building helping to fix the damaged caused from the fight.

Superman and Flash were the fastest and were helping to fix everything three times faster than anyone else. Batman was supervising everything with a clipboard, pointing out any mistakes.

The sun set as they finally finished the work of that day. Superman and Flash sighed from the hard days work.

"I think we'll finish this faster than we thought," Superman said with a smile. "A few more days and the Daily Planet will as good as new."

"Yes, we'll finish this building in no time. So, do you guys want to have some beers at the watch tower?" Flash asked smiling. "Today's my shift at the control center."

"Sorry, Flash, I can't. I promised Lois I would stop by her apartment for a romantic dinner. She's cooking tonight," Superman explained looking at his watch.

"I thought Lois couldn't cook," Batman pointed out.

"She's getting better. She decided to take some cooking classes," Superman explained with a grin.

"Man, you're not even married yet and she's already cooking for you?" Flash teased him. "So, I guess she's okay with your secret identity, right?"

"Yes, I mean…it was a bit of a shock for her at first. She was mad, furious, and hurt but then… she understood why I didn't tell her before. She understands and supports me. That's one of the reasons why I love her so much."

"How about you Bats? Are you in?" Flash asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Wally, I have business to attend to in Gotham," Batman said before pointing his crossbow into the sky. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before disappearing between the buildings.

"I better go too," Superman said before flying away. "Bye Wally."

"Man, I need a girlfriend," Flash said frustrated. "Maybe, I should call that girl… what was her name? Linda!"

Lois was at her apartment wearing a sexy blue nightdress she had bought to seduce Clark. They had been dating for a few months, but Lois had only found out about Clark's secret last week.

She was throwing some roses petals on the bed, she had left a note on the front door instructing Clark to, "Come in and follow the roses."

"After tonight, Kryptonite will be nothing compared to me," she thought out loud with an evil grin. She put on some perfume and opened a bottle of champagne. She poured out two glasses and put them next to her bed.

Everything was perfect, except for Clark. Where the hell was he?" Lois asked impatiently, when suddenly her curtains bellowed in the wind. She looked to the window and saw Superman arriving.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed excited. "You came! I should have guessed you would use the window and not the door," she teased him before running to the front door to remove the note before the neighbors saw it.

"Of course I'm here Lois. I wouldn't miss this for anything," he said as he noticed her nightdress. "You are so sexy."

"Thank you, here," she picked up a glass of champagne and handed it to him. "To help you relax."

"Lois, you know alcohol doesn't affect me," Clark reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just drink it," she commanded as they both took a sip of champagne. "Tonight, nothing will interrupt us."

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time, in the finest of Gotham City restaurants, Bruce Wayne was waiting for his date. The waiter came and brought a bottle of wine to the table, while Bruce waited patiently for her. He looked to the door and smiled. Diana was wearing a red dress and her hair was down.

"Bruce, I'm sorry, I know I'm late. I couldn't decide what to wear so Shayera and Vixen were helping me," Diana explained a little embarrassed. "Plus, I don't know Gotham very well, so it was hard to find this place."

"It's all right. You're here now, and that's all that matters," Bruce said pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you. You know I'm really intrigued to find out what it's like to go on a date with Bruce Wayne," Diana grinned as she looked over the menu.

"Well, I've never been on a date with an Amazon princess," Bruce smirked raising his eyebrow teasingly. "I'm sure my competition is big. Hercules, Apollo, Adonis..."

"Don't believe everything you read, Bruce. Adonis certainly was a great companion when he wasn't talking about himself. I think he spent too much time with Narcissus. Okay, enough about me for now. I have to admit, Bruce you're more fun as Bruce than as Batman," she said whispering the last word.

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid so. Why does Batman always have to be so broody… so moody?"

"Well, it's part of my charm," he smiles at her as he takes another sip of his wine.

"Well, I'm starving. I would love to have some ambrosia," Diana said still trying to decide what to eat.

"I don't think they have that here but try the wine," Bruce suggests pouring her a glass. "It's very good."

"That would be great, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So, what's good here?" Diana asked curiously as she looked at the menu.

"Try the French duck. It's their specialty besides it's delicious," Bruce suggested.

"I think I'll try that. Thanks, Bruce."

Back at Lois' apartment, Lois was kissing Clark's neck trying to take off his suit when she noticed he was distracted.

"I know that look. What it is now?" Lois asked irritated with the interruption.

"There's a robbery in process at the Metropolis Museum. They're after a ruby necklace that came from San Francisco," Superman explained as Lois looked at him and sighed frustrated.

"So, you really have to go huh?" Lois asked. "What's the point in having a League if you have to go all the time?" she pointed at him annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Lois, but I have to go."

"You have to go," Lois said in unison with him. "I know, I know."

"Wait here for me. Don't move. I'll be back as soon as possible," Superman said before kissing her passionately and flying away.

"Always."

Lois was still frustrated with the whole super hero thing. She was trying to adapt to Clark's second life. However, it was kind of hard when they were always being interrupted. It was the third time that week. Sometimes Lois wished she was a superhero too, so she could better understand how Clark felt and can share that part of his life with him.

**Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Gotham City, Bruce and Diana were out on the dance floor. Bruce was just about to lean in and kiss Diana when suddenly they heard Wally's voice.

"WHAT?" they both asked annoyed.

"Sorry guys but the Metropolis Museum is being robbed. Superman is on the way but I think he'll need some back up. Seems like an Intergang job," Flash explained into their communication devices.

"We're on our way, Flash," Diana said as Bruce paid for their dinner and they ran out of the restaurant.

Diana just wanted a simply dinner with Bruce without any interruptions. Is that too much to ask? Sometimes, she wished she was an ordinary woman so she could have a normal life without be interrupted by superhero duties."

"Are you okay?" Batman asked when they were in the Batmobile going to Metropolis.

"I'm fine," Diana answered annoyed.

"It's just you haven't said anything since we left… I was just wondering."

"I'm fine, Bruce, really."

"Okay, then," Batman looked at her suspiciously knowing that she was lying, but he didn't want to disturb her.

At the Metropolis Museum, Superman was fighting against Interngang when Batman and Wonder Woman arrived.

One of the thieves shot at Diana who defended herself with her bracelets before throwing her lasso at the man and locking his hands with it.

Batman and Superman took care of the rest of the gang. They returned the ruby to Diana who looked at the gem amused.

"It's beautiful," Diana said as Superman looked at the gem curiously.

"Wait a minute, I know this ruby. Lois is doing an article on it. Just a minute, I'll be right back," Superman said flying away as Batman and Diana exchanged glances confused.

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

At Lois' apartment, Superman arrived as Lois looked at him and smiled.

"Finally!"

"Lois, I'm sorry. It's not over yet but I need your help. I need to change quickly and come with me," Superman said as Lois looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"That ruby story you're working on. It's the same ruby Intergang tried to steal earlier tonight. Maybe there's a connection. You said that gem is reputed to have magic powers or something, right?" Superman explained as Lois got up to change her clothes.

"Right," Lois said putting on a blue shirt with the Superman shield on it and a pair of jeans. "Okay, I'll go with you. Maybe it's a clue. I can't miss an opportunity like that, right?"

"I promise when we come back we'll continued our romantic night," Superman said huskily.

"We'd better, otherwise Kryptonite will be nothing compared to me," Lois teased him who chuckled at her joke.

Back at the Museum, Batman and Diana were still waiting for Superman when he finally arrived with Lois in his arms.

"What took you so long?" Batman complained moody as always. "It seems this gem was stolen from the San Francisco Museum."

"Really? Let me see it," Lois asked as Diana gave her the ruby.

"You stay here. We'll talk to the manager of the museum," Superman said as he followed Batman to the manager's office.

"So… Lois asked trying to chitchat with Wonder Woman.

"I'm fine… I guess," Diana said trying to focus on the case.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked curiously still looking at the ruby. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Diana asked as Lois nodded. "Bruce and I are trying…you know…the whole dating thing," she explained uncomfortably.

"Really? That's great! Why are you so…"

"Frustrated? We were interrupted again," Diana explained as she put her lasso back on her belt.

"I know what you mean. I was planning a romantic evening with Clark and we were interrupted as well."

"It's just… sometimes I wish I was human so I could experience how it is to be just an ordinary woman out on a date," Diana said as she sighed still frustrated. "I love being a superhero but sometimes…I wish I was normal like everybody else. At least for a while, just to see how it feels."

"I wish I was a superhero so I could share in that part of Clark's life," Lois said also frustrated.

Suddenly a glow came from the ruby as a blue light enveloped Lois and at the same time a red light surrounded Diana's body. The glowing auras transferred, the blue surrounding Diana and the red going to Lois. The glowing grew brighter then disappeared.

They blinked and looked at each other confused after realized what had happened.

"Lois?" Lois asked shocked.

"Diana?" Diana asked also shocked.

"Oh… crap!" Diana said with an angry look.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't worry, Clark will not betray Lois even with Diana in Lois's body. It's just a tease. m:)**

Superman and Batman came back and noticed Lois and Diana still were staring at each other.

"We'll keep the ruby until we can return it to the San Francisco Museum," Superman said kissing Lois' check. "We can go home now, honey."

"Clark, we have a problem," Diana said as Superman looked at her confused.

"Diana, since when you call me Clark?" Superman inquired raising his eyebrow.

"I'm Diana, Superman," Diana said from Lois' body. "This ruby switched our bodies."

"Lois?" Batman asked looking at Diana.

"Yep, that's me," Lois answered looking at Diana's body. She was so strong and her breasts were so….well, big. Lois looked at herself she couldn't believe she was in Diana's body.

"Oh boy!" Superman and Batman exchanged shocked glances.

"What are we gonna do?" Lois asked irritated. "I can't stay like this forever."

"We have to fix this!" Diana said feeling uncomfortable in Lois' clothes. "How can you wear this tight outfit?"

"I should ask the same question about this… costume," Lois said with a smirk. "I mean it's so…revealing."

"Okay, ladies, calm down," Batman interrupted them. "I think I have an idea on how to fix this. Flash are you listening?"

"Yes, Bats. What's up?" Flash asked through the communication device.

"Watch Tower, now. Try to contact John'n, we'll need him," Batman explained while he, Superman, Lois, and Diana disappeared.

"What's going on?" Flash asked again.

"We'll explain later," Superman said before they disappeared into the watchtower.

Batman and Superman took Lois and Diana to the conference room as to wait for John'n to arrive.

"Sorry to bother you John'n but this is an emergency," Superman said worried. "I wouldn't interrupt you if wasn't important. Plus, we can't find Dr. Fate."

"That's all right. I'm glad to help," the Martian said putting his hands on Lois' and Diana's heads at the same time. "I can sense them. Their souls aren't in the right place anymore," he said making Diana roll her eyes.

"That's kind of obvious, isn't?" Lois said irritated.

"Lois!" Superman reproved her with his eyes.

"Sorry, Clark but this is so … frustrated!" Lois said very angry. "Tell me how I'm going to go to work tomorrow like this!"

"Is there a way to switch them back?" Batman asked impatiently. He looked worriedly at the girls.

"I don't know, maybe. How did you switch bodies?" John'n asked.

"Let me see," Lois said trying to remember. "I was talking with Diana while I was holding this ruby and then it just happened."

"What were you talking about?" Superman asked curiously.

"Well…I wanted to feel like an ordinary woman, be a mortal for a while," Diana answered shyly, "and Lois wanted be a part of Superman's hero life."

"Maybe they need to do that before they return to their bodies," Batman pointed out with an amused look. "Besides they've already tried switching back and it didn't work."

Lois and Diana exchanged looks as they sighed. They were leaving the conference room when they bumped into Flash.

"Hi, you're already back? I thought," he suddenly noticed Lois was with them and everybody looked worried. "Lois? What's going on?"

"It's a long story, Wally," Lois said. "To sum it up… I'm Lois and she's Diana," Lois said pointing to her old body. "We accidentally switched bodies and God knows for how long!"

"How did this happen?" Flash asked confused but still amused by the story.

"I don't know but I want to go home," Lois said approaching Superman. "Clark, can we go? I just want to go home and finish what we started."

"We can't Lois, not until we fix this," Superman said suddenly embarrassed. "I can't do that with… her. I'm sorry, I can't. I know you're in there but… its Diana's body. We have to fix this."

"Oh… right," Lois realized what she had just suggested. "Ok, let's do this. Diana will sleep over at my apartment and we'll figure out how we're going to handle this mess," Lois said as she accidentally punched a wall. "You'll help me control your… my powers?"

"Of course," Diana nodded, "and you'll help me with…your clothes."

"I think you need to switch places literally," Flash suggested. "Lois needs to be Wonder Woman and help us with the bad guys. Diana needs to be Lois Lane, ace reporter from the Daily Planet and an ordinary woman. Then maybe the effects will wear off."

"Makes sense," Batman nodded a little annoyed. "They have to be the other to feel what they wished for in the first place."

"We can go over my notes on the ruby. Maybe there's something there that will help us," Lois suggested. "My notes, oh God!" she suddenly realized something. "Tomorrow I have to go to work! How I'll do that. I can't go like that."

"You can't, but she can," Batman pointed out. "You'll stay here tomorrow, doing some training with me like we always do in the morning. She'll be with Clark at the Daily Planet," he suggested with a smirk. "Then we'll meet up at the end of the day."

"Okay," Diana and Lois said in unison.

"This had better work," Lois said still irritated by the situation, "or I could loose my job."

"I won't let that happen, Lois," Diana said with a smile. "Trust me."

"This is going to be a long week," Flash commented with a smile.

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Lois arrived at her apartment with Diana and Superman. They were still pretty confused.

"Diana, you can sit on the couch." Diana ordered as she headed to her room. "I'll change and make up the guest room for you."

"Thanks," Lois said sitting on the couch with a sad look. Although she had asked for this, it wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Don't worry, Diana," Superman said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know but…. I'm worried about tomorrow."

"I'll be there with you. I can help you. Everything is going to be all right, trust me," Superman said before zipping into Clark's clothes and going into Lois' room.

Lois was in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She was still trying to get used to Wonder Woman's body. She tried to put on some of her clothes but none of them fit. She never noticed before how tiny she was next to Diana.

"Great, Lois! Look what you did!" she complained to herself in the mirror. "Why I can't keep my big mouth shout?"

Clark came up behind her startling her.

"Lois, is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Besides this?" she pointed to her breasts.

"Lois…"

"I'm serious, Clark! How am I going to do this? I don't even know her that well," Lois pointed out as she sat on the bed.

Clark held her hands and approached her.

"Lois, everything is going to be okay. Maybe you need to bond with Diana. Getting to know more about each other, might help," Clark suggested making Lois grin.

They shared a look before Clark clears his throat. "Well, I'll leave you alone."

"See? That's what I'm talking about," Lois pointed out irritated. "I can't even share a look, a hug, or even a kiss with my boyfriend. I can't touch you, Clark. This is so annoying. I miss you already."

"I miss you too, Lois. We'll figure out a way to switch you back. You just need to have faith."

In the living room, Diana was also looking at herself in the mirror, admiring her new body. It was so tiny. She was so engrossed in thinking about the next day that Lois started her when she entered the living room.

"Diana, I'll show you to your room," Lois said smiling still wearing her Wonder Woman outfit.

"Thanks, Lois, that would be nice," Diana smiled following Lois. "Where's Superman?"

"He flew back to his apartment. Clark suggested we spend some time together and try to bond and get to know each other. Maybe it will help," Lois explained as she opened the door to the guest room. "I put a nightgown on the bed for you."

"Thank you, Lois. I brought these for you," Diana said giving her a bag of clothes. "They're my time off clothes."

"Perfect! Thanks Diana!" Lois smiled before heading for the door. "I'll leave you alone to change. Call me when you're finished. I'll go change too. We have a lot to talk about."

"Sounds good," Diana replied closed the door and sliding her hand over the delicate fabric of the nightgown. She took off her clothes and let the fabric of the nightgown cascade over her body. It fit perfectly, hugging her curves. She should buy some of these when she got back into her own body, she thought. Bruce wouldn't be able to resist her. "Hera, help me!" she murmured looking at her figure in the mirror. "Not bad!" she said before opening the door to talk to Lois.

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Clark arrived to pick "Lois" up and bring her to the Daily Planet. He arrived to find Lois and Diana chatting still wearing their nightgowns.

"Diana, it's time for us to go….aren't you ready yet?" Clark asked surprised.

"Sorry, Clark, we spent the night talking. You know, getting to know each other better," Diana said with a smile as they got up to get dressed. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Clark looked at his watch, "Right."

Ten minutes later, they were done. Diana was ready to go to the Daily Planet and Lois was ready to go to the Justice League.

"Just remember, if Perry gives you something complicated to do you can say you aren't in the mood if Clark isn't around to help you. You can also say you have an interview with somebody, say it's with Wonder Woman and get out of his radar," Lois instructed Diana who nodded nervously.

"All right, I can do that. Hera, give me strength. Anything, else?" Diana asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the outfit Lois had picked for her to wear to work.

"I guess not. You're as ready as you'll ever going to be, and I'm ready to go to the League," Lois sighed looking at Clark and Diana. "Huh…how do I get there?"

"Just say…Watch Tower," Clark said with a smirk adjusting his glasses. "Bye Lois. I'll see you tonight. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Good Lucky Diana. Watch Tower, please," Lois said before disappearing and reappearing at the Justice League headquarters.

When Lois appeared at the Justice League staff meeting Batman was already waiting for her. "You're here. Good, we can start then."

"Start what?" Lois asked confused looking around. It was the first time she had ever really gotten a good look at the Justice League headquarters. She never would have imagined how big and amazing the place was. "Owww, this place is amazing. Did you pay for all this?"

Batman glared at her ignoring her previous question. "You'll be training today, of course, and you're already late," he explained moodily as always.

"So, I guess I get to see the moody side of you that Diana talked about," Lois said sarcastically as they headed to the training room.

"She talked about me?" Batman asked surprised as he opened the door to the training room.

"Your name came up," Lois winked at him. Batman handed her a long pole. "So, what do I do with this?"

"Try to defend yourself," Batman explained. He came at her; Lois managed to escape every time.

"Very Good. Now some self defense."

"Are you kidding me? You do know that I have a black belt?" Lois reminded him annoyed. "I know my stuff."

"All right, show me."

"Show you what?"

"What are you capable of? Fight me, punch me," Batman said with a smirk.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bruce," Lois said seriously. "Believe me, I'm capable."

"I'm used to this, Lois. It's just part of the training."

"Okay, let's go!"

Lois threw some punches. Batman managed to avoid them, until she kicked him stomach.

"Sorry," Lois said trying to help him up.

"Not Diana's style, obviously," Batman pointed out with a smirk.

"I guess my kicks can be dangerous in this body," Lois said, as suddenly Batman surprised her from behind and locked her hands.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Lois complained with an angry look before she noticed the way he was looking at her, with desire and passion. She freed herself from Batman's embrace trying to avoid his eyes. "Sorry, I can't. Clark's the only one."

"I know. I'm so sorry if I… It wasn't my intention. You see, Diana and I…"

"I know. She told me, Bruce," Lois said completing his sentence. "This must be hard for you. Does that happen every time you are training?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well… sort of… yes," Batman nodded a little embarrassed.

"Have you…"

"No!"

"Kissed?"

"Oh, yes," Batman nodded. "Once."

"Just once? You two have all this sexual tension going on between you and that's all you've done about it?" Lois asked as she rolled her eyes. "No wonder Diana is so frustrated. I would be too if I was in her place." She suddenly realized what she had just said. "Which I am, now."

"She is?" Batman asked suddenly interested in the subject.

"Yes and you have to stop doing this to her. She likes you, Bruce," Lois pointed out. "And I know you like her too. I can see in your eyes when you look at me…her, you know what I mean."

"I can't take the risk. It's too dangerous for her… she could…"

"Get hurt? Cut the crap right now. Clark did the same thing to me once. She's strong enough to be your girlfriend. Besides, she is Wonder Woman for God's sakes. You should think about that, Bruce," Lois advertised with a smirk. "You deserve some happiness and so Diana."

"Thanks, Lois. Clark's a lucky man to have you in his life."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

At the Daily Planet, Diana was sitting at Lois' desk, looking blankly at her computer screen. She didn't know what to write. It was more complicated than she thought it would be. "Hera, help me!" she sighed frustrated.

Clark brought over two cups of coffee and put one of them on her desk. "Something wrong, Diana?"

"I don't know what to write. I mean… I'm not a journalist," she pointed out frustrated. "How am I going to do this?"

"Well, you work at the embassy don't you?" Clark asked as she nodded in response. "So, it's no different here, Diana. Write what you think, what you feel. You'll get there. It may not be up to Lois' caliber, but at least you tried. I can help you mimic her style after you finish."

"Thanks Kal," she smiled and he smiled back.

"Anytime."

From Perry's office, he and Jimmy were observing Lois and Clark.

"What do you think, Jimmy?" Perry asked with his arms crossed still watching Lois and Clark.

"About what, chief?" Jimmy asked confused scratching his head.

"Lois and Clark, they're acting weird this morning. I can't put my finger on it but… there's something different," Perry said intrigued.

"You really think so?"

"Jimmy, if you want to be a good reporter, you have to pay attention!" Perry snapped at him. "Look at them, they're different. Since they started dating, they always have their arms around each other, kissing all the time … but today… I don't know."

"Look, he touched her shoulder," Jimmy pointed out. "Maybe they had a fight?"

"Jimmy, when a man touch a woman's shoulder that means friendship. I smell something… I don't know if it was a fight like you said but I'm going to find out," Perry said before he screamed out Lois' name.

"Did you call me… chief?" Diana asked after Clark whispered "chief" in her ear.

"Yes, sweetheart. How is your piece coming about that ruby that was stolen from the San Francisco Museum?" Perry asked with a serious look.

"I'm working on it chief…" Lois answered as Clark nodded and smiled.

"How about the story on Lex Luthor supposedly saving the world?" Perry asked as Lois looked to Clark nervously. She had no idea what Perry was talking about. She knew what had happened with Lex, but she had no clue what Lois wrote about it.

"I wasn't in the mood," she finally said with an annoyed look.

"Lois!"

"Sorry, chief. I have to go. I have an interview with Wonder Woman in a few minutes and I'm already late. I'll see you later!" she said before running out of Perry's office. Clark followed her leaving Jimmy and Perry exchanging confused looks.

Jimmy looked at Perry, "I don't know about you chief, but everything seemed fine to me."

"I know…the attitude is the same, but there's something different about her. There's something off between them and I'm going find out what it is," Perry seriously.

Lois was standing next to the elevator when Jimmy approached her. "Hey, Lois. Can I go too? I could take some pictures of Wonder Woman."

"Sure, why not?" Lois answered annoyed because the elevator was taking a while.

"Besides that Wonder Woman is a total babe. That hair… those boots… that body…" Jimmy said with a naughty smile before Lois lifted him up.

"You are a pathetic little man. How dare you?" she asked angrily.

"S-sorry, Lois. My bad. It won't happen again," Jimmy said.

Clark helped Jimmy up from the floor. "Calm down, Lois. You're stressed. Come on," Clark suggested before they entered the elevator.

After Clark and Lois left, Jimmy turned to Perry, "You're right, Perry. There's something wrong with Lois."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

That night at the Metropolis National Bank, Superman was fighting against Zoom, Giganta, Grog, and Lex when Flash and Wonder Woman appeared to help him.

"Need help?" Diana asked smiling at Superman who smiled back.

"Sure," Superman answered as he was fighting against Lex.

Lois flew around Giganta's head trying to make her dizzy, but only succeeded in making her angry. Giganta threw Lois against the wall. Superman flew over to help her.

"Are you okay, Lois?" Superman asked worried.

"Yes, I am. I guess it wasn't too smart to fighting against a female king kong huh?" Lois said getting up. "I'm not giving up that easy, though," she warned before flying back up towards Giganta. She again flew circles around Giganta finally getting the desired effect as Giganta passed out and returned to her normal size.

"Good job, Lois!" Superman said with a proud smile.

"Thank you," she glanced at him as Flash joined them.

"Everybody okay?" Flash asked worried.

"We're fine, Wally," Lois said with a smile.

"Good, meet me tomorrow in the staff room. I might have some news about the gem. Turns out my nephew Bart knows someone who might have some information on the ruby's powers," Flash explained with a grin. "They're in Paris now, but she's agreed to meet with us tomorrow."

"That's great!" Lois exclaimed excited by the possibility of returning to her own body. "Great news!"

"Thanks Wally. Make sure to pass the info along to Batman. Where is he by the way?" Superman inquired a little annoyed.

"On a date with Diana, did you forget?" Lois pointed out. "In my body."

"Oh… right."

"Don't worry Supes, I already let him know!" Flash answered with a smirk. "I have to go now. I have a date with that TV reporter, Linda! I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said before taking off.

"Sorry for taking so long, Clark. I was helping Flash rebuild the Daily Planet. Man, that was harder than I thought. Now, I know how you feel. It's not easy to be you," Lois pointed out smiling at him. "If it's even possible, I love you even more after this experience."

"Thank you, Lois. I'm glad you were able to have this experience, but I hope it's over soon."

"It better be soon, I can't wait to kiss you," Lois pointed out with a naughty grin. "Besides other things..."

At Gotham's finest restaurant Bruce and Diana were having dinner and Diana was having a wonderful time.

"How it is so far?" Bruce inquired looking at Diana and smiling curiously.

"It's perfect. No interruptions, no villains to defeat. It's everything I've been hoping for," Diana answered looking sad.

"What's the matter… princess?" Bruce asked worriedly as he leaned across the table to clasp her hands.

"The only thing is… we can't kiss," Diana explained frustrated. "Not in this body anyway."

"True, but we can dance," Bruce pointed out as he pulled Diana out of her chair and onto the dance floor. "Don't worry, maybe by tomorrow you'll be back in your own body."

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wally call me before and told me he might know somebody who has some information pertaining to that gem."

"Who?" Diana asked curiously.

"His nephew's girlfriend," he explained with a smirk. "So maybe by tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

"I hope so. I can't wait to get back into my own body. Although I can't complain much, tonight was perfect."

"I have plans for an even more special night after you switch back. How about dinner at my place, tomorrow at 8 pm? What do you think?" Bruce suggested.

"I'll be there. I wouldn't miss Alfred's cook for anything in this world," Diana smiled as Bruce spun her around. They were pretty close together; so close their lips were almost touching.

"Diana, I'm sorry but I can't. I know it's you inside there, but when I look at you I see Lois. I'd feel like I was cheating on you and betraying Clark at the same time. He loves this woman more than anything in the world," Bruce explained before they sat back down at their table.

"I understand," Diana sighed, "but you owe me a kiss!"

"Don't worry, I'm more than willing to make good on my promise. You and I are going to have a lovely evening together, plus Alfred is going to be so happy that you're coming to dinner," Bruce said as he paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/ N:** Next chapter will be last chapter. Btw, anyone here is insterested to beta a Flash/Linda fic set after "Flash and Substance"? Let me know. My email if you are interesting is next day at the staff meeting, Flash arrived with his nephew Bart, the Kid Flash and his girlfriend, Jinx. Lois, Superman, Diana, and Batman arrived via teletransport.

"Let's get this over with!" Lois said anxious to get back into her body. "I can't wait to switch back, although I have to admit it was fun to be a hero for a day."

"Like wise!" Diana nodded as Jinx picked up the ruby and gave it to Diana and Lois.

"Now, you need to concentrate," Jinx instructed them. "Think about yourself, your bodies. Think about how you need to get back in them. Concentrate on how you don't belong in the bodies you are inhabiting right now."

Diana and Lois took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Suddenly a blue light surrounded Diana's body and entered Lois' just as a red light came from Lois' body and hit Diana's.

Lois blinked and looked at her body and then at Diana. "I'm back! Superman, I'm back!"

"I can see that!" Superman smiled at her, relieved that everything was back to normal.

"Just a second!" Lois said approaching Superman. "Excuse me but I have to do this right now!" she explained before give him a very passionate kiss. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Lois."

"I think that's our cue to leave, Uncle Wally," Bart pointed out before taking off with Jinx.

"Yeah, we're going to hit the road, too. We have unfinished business to attend to," Batman pointed out as they left Lois and Superman alone.

The next day at Wayne Manor, Diana arrived to have dinner with Bruce. Alfred greeted her at the door.

"Good evening, Ms. Diana," Alfred said with a smile.

"Good evening, Alfred," Diana said as she entered in the manor.

"Master Bruce asked me to inform you that he has been delayed, but he is on his way," Alfred explained, as Diana looked worried. "Don't worry, he's just stuck in traffic."

"Oh, all right," Diana grinned as she sat down on the couch. Alfred brought her over a glass of wine.

"Wine?"

"Yes, thank you."

Suddenly, Bruce opened the door, wearing his black suit. He noticed that Diana was wearing a dress, also in black.

"Diana, I'm sorry I'm late. I had some business to attend to and then there was a traffic accident on the way home," he looked at her and smiled. "You look lovely tonight," he pointed out kissing her hand. "I love your dress."

"Thank you. Lois helped me pick it out," Diana explained blushing. "She was very helpful."

"I'll have to thank her later then," Bruce grinned before pulling Diana to him and kissing her passionately. "Lois gave me some good advice too."

"So, maybe I'm the one who needs to thank her," Diana pointed out with a sly grin.

"Shall we eat?" Bruce asked as they walked into the dining room.

"Sure."

"So, Diana…did you find what were you looking for?" Bruce asked curiously. "I mean, did you enjoy being a normal woman?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was great. It gave me a new perspective on life. It lead me to appreciate what you and I have," she answered as Alfred brought in an assortment of delicious food.

"That's great, at least you were able to enjoy the experience and take something away from it," Bruce pointed out before pouring more wine into Diana's glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Bruce?" Diana asked raising her eyebrow suspiciously. "You are a devilish man."

"Of course not, my princess. I'm just trying to relax you," Bruce explained with a grin. "You've had a very stressful week."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but I think I'm more than relaxed now. Thank you," Diana explained as she got up to give Bruce a very passionate kiss.

"Good to know," Bruce smirked at her. "Any news from Lois and Clark?"

"Yes, they're also having a romantic evening, tonight," Diana explained as Alfred started to serve them. "I helped Lois get everything ready over at the League."

"The League?" Bruce asked confused.

"Yeah, it was her idea."

"Oh, so are you hungry?" Bruce asked glancing at her.

"Starving."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

At the Justice League headquarters, Lois and Superman suddenly appeared surprising Mr. Terrific.

"Superman?" Mr. Terrific asked confused. "I thought today was your day off?"

"It is. We aren't actually here," Lois replied with a grin as Mr. Terrific noticed she was wearing gym clothes.

"I don't understand," Mr. Terrific said still confused.

"Don't worry about it. Lois and I will just be in the training room for a while. We don't want to be disturbed, okay?"

Mr. Terrific raised his eyebrow still confused and suspicious, "Sure. No problem."

"Thanks," Lois smiled before she and Superman headed to the training room.

They entered the training room. Lois covered Superman's eyes. "Don't peek! No using your x-ray vision either!"

"All right," Superman chuckled before Lois took her hands away from his eyes.

"Surprise!" Lois said excited. "What do you think? Diana helped me after we bought her some new clothes today."

To Superman's surprise, the training room was filled with candles.

"It's beautiful, Lois. Although, I still don't understand why here? We'd be more comfortable at your place."

"I know that, but when I was in Diana's body I realized that this would be a great place to train with you," Lois explained causing Superman to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Clark. I noticed what happens when Bruce and Diana train here, and Dinah and Ollie too. I think it would be a great way to relieve my stress," she pointed out with a naughty grin as she locked the door.

"Oh… you mean…"

"Yes," Lois smiled as she approached him and gave Superman a very passionate kiss. "So, let's start?"

"Of course."

Lois dropped the bag she had brought with clothes to change into after their workout. She turned around to face Superman with her fists up. They spared against each other for a while. Lois kicked him hard in the stomach. He retaliated by locking her hands. They toppled onto the floor with him on top. "So, do you give up?" he asked teasingly.

"In your dreams," she said with a mischievous grin before freeing herself from his embrace.

She flipped them over and started to caress Superman's chest. Clark helped her take off her clothes.

"Lois, I need to do something first," Superman used his heat vision to burn the surveillance camera that was in the room. "There, we don't need an audience."

"Now, back to business. How about you get ride of this thing?" Lois complained as Superman finally took off his outfit. "Thanks, that's so much better."

She was still straddling his waist as they started to kiss passionately.

After having amazing sex, they laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to your place?" Clark inquired still panting.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. We aren't going anywhere."

"So, was Perry suspicious about your article? Diana wrote most of it, I mean."

"I fixed some things but he must have gotten over his suspicions," Lois explained. "I told him I had PMS."

"So, how are you feeling?" Clark asked curiously, kissing her neck. Lois hummed softly in response.

"I feel wonderful," Lois answered with a naughty grin.

**The End**


End file.
